Itachi's Life Story
by narut0
Summary: This story is a series of one-shots that kind of explain Itachi's life story from his point of view. I'll try to make it in chronological order.
1. The beggining

_**A/N: As the summary said, this will be a series of one-shots from Itachi's point of view. The one-shots will connect to tell his life story.**_

I was born on a hot summer day in the beginning of June. June 9th, to be exact. It was mid-morning, and my mother was cleaning the dishes from breakfast. Luckily, my father didn't have work that day.

It was quiet and calm when, suddenly, my mothers water broke. Her eyes widened, and she looked down in shock. Then, the contractions started.

"Fugaku!" She called, "my water just broke!"

My father rushed into the room. He grabbed my mother's shoulders and directed her out the house and to the hospital.

**LINEBREAK**

After about 5 hours of labor, my cry could be heard through the hospital room.

"Congratulations," the doctor said with a smile, "its a boy."

My mother heald out her arms with an exhausted smile. The doctor handed me to her.

"What would you like to name him?" my father asked.

She thought about it for a moment before saying, "Itachi."

My mom told me this story alot when I was little. She never told me why she named me that, though. Oh well. I can't dwell on the past.

_**A/N: I know, really short. I'll post another chapter today, though. I apologize if it wasn't realistic. I've never given birth, so I only know so much.**_


	2. Kunai

The first time I held a kunai, I was two years old.

My father just got home from a long day at work, and was very tired. I was sitting in the living room playing with my toys. He set his weapons pouch on the coffee table.

Within my reach.

Being the curious child I was, I wanted to check it out. I clumsily stood up on my baby legs, and walked over to the table. I picked it up and opened it, then pulled out a kunai.

Being two years old, I held it the wrong way. Only one hand was on the handle, and it was getting kind of heavy. To make it lighter, I put my other hand on the other side of the kunai.

I was to young to realize that the other side was the blade.

As soon as I put my hand on the blade, I felt a sharp, stinging pain. I dropped the kunai and clutched my hand. Tears formed in my eyes, and I started to cry. Not too loudly, though.

It took about 5 minutes before my mother walked into the living room. She had just filled the bathtub for my bath.

"OK Itachi, it's time for your- What's wrong?" She asked. I held out my hand and she gasped.

"What happened?!"

I pointed to the kunai. She clenched her teeth.

"Fugaku!" She called.

My father came stomping down the stairs. "What?" He asked irritably.

"Why would you leave your weapons pouch out in Itachi's reach? He cut himself!"

"Well I was tired, Mikoto! Doesn't he know better?"

My mother just shook her head, and took me to the bathroom to clean my wound.

"Don't touch those 'til your older, kay?" She mumbled.


	3. War

The first time I saw a dead body, I was four years old.

It was during the Third Shinobi World War. I went outside to go play with Shisui. I know it wasn't smart, but Mother said that the battlefield wasn't near our house.

Shisui's house wasn't far away. Only about two blocks from our house. My parents weren't home. Both of my parents were fighting in the war. That meant that nobody could accompany me to Shisui's house.

I opened the door, and stepped outside. As soon as I stepped outside, I knew something was off. It seemed...darker than usual. When I say "darker" I don't mean it like when the Sun goes down. I meant the aura.

I shrugged it off and started walking towards Shisui's house. It was a very uncomfortable walk. Usually the village has a bright aura, and people are always walking through the streets. Ever since the war started, the village has had a nervous, miserable aura, and not as many people walk through the streets.

"Well, well, well," a voice said,"look what we have here?"

I looked up to my right, and saw a tall, white-haired man. I looked at his headband, and saw that he was from the Hidden Stone Village. I knew this because my father taught me the different village symbols when the war started, so I would know where my enemy was from.

I started to shake in fear. What was this man going to do to me?! Was he going to kill me?! I don't want to die! I'm too young!

Suddenly, the man grabbed a handful of my hair, and lifted me up. I was face-to-face with him. He turned my around, and looked at my clan symbol.

"Uchiha, huh? My village could use one of you..." He said.

I was terrified, now. This man was going to kidnap me! I started to cry.

"HELP!" I screamed.

The man glared at me, and punched me in the cheek. "Shut the hell up!"

Just then, I was snatched out of the man's arms. I started to scream again. Was this another enemy?

"Calm down, Itachi." My father said in a ster voice. I froze.

"F-Father?" I whispered and looked up.

Sure enough my father was holding me in his arms. He was looking towards the man that had wanted to kidnap me.

I turned around and looked.

All I saw was a dead body.

"Let's go home," my father said.

**LINEBREAK**

When we got home, my father laid me down in my bed. I was still shaken up from what happened. I couldn't go to sleep, so I just laid there.

After awhile, I heard the front door open and my mother walk in. I heard my father tell her what happened. Then I heard her footsteps come towards my door.

The door creaked open. "Itachi?" She said softly. I hummed in acknowledgment.

She lifted up my blankets, and picked me up. I looked over her shoulder, and saw Father standing in the doorway.

"What were you doing outside?" Mother asked.

"Going to Shisui's." I said softly.

"You should have waited until one of us got home..."

"You said that the battlefield wasn't near our house." I replied.

"That doesn't mean I gave you permission to leave the house without an adult," she scolded softly, "that also doesn't mean that there's not a chance that an enemy could sneak into the village."

I just nodded, and fell asleep.


	4. Sasuke

My brother was born when I was five.

It was a hot, summer day. Just like when I was born, except it was even hotter. It was July 23rd. I was sitting in my room looking for something to do that didn't involve me going outside in the heat.

"Itachi!" My father ran into my room. "We have to take your mother to the hospital! Come on!"

I stood up quickly and ran over to him. I already knew what was happening. Mother has been saying for a few weeks now that the baby would be born soon.

It was an anxious walk to the hospital. It seemed longer than it really was. Mother groaned in pain alot, and it made me nervous. Father seemed to know what he was doing, though.

As soon as we got to the hospital, Mother was escorted to a room. Father followed her, and I was left alone in the waiting room. I felt really lost.

"Are you their son?" A nurse asked. I nodded.

"I know you must be worried, but you can't go into the room with them. Someone from your clan will be coming to get you soon." She said.

"OK." I replied.

It took about five minuted before my uncle walked in. He looked at me, and gestured for me to come with him. I did without a word.

* * *

My uncle tried to get me to go to sleep, but I couldn't. I was to anxious. Would it be a boy or a girl? Would we become friends, or would we hate each other? I had too many questions.

It was about 10:00 at night when my father gently opened my door.

"Itachi," he whispered, "would you like to see your brother?" I jumped up and nodded with a smile.

He led me into my parent's room. When I walked in, I saw my mother holding a bundle of blankets. I tip-toed over quietly.

Mother smiled at me. "His name is Sasuke. He was born at around 3."

I peeked at my new brother. He was sleeping with his right fist resting against his cheek. He had a mess of black hair, and rosy red cheeks. He was adorable.

I smiled. "I was always protect you Sasuke."


	5. Nine-Tails Attack

The nine-tails attack happened a few months after Sasuke was born.

Both of my parents were out somewhere when it happened. They never told me where they went. I was sitting on the back porch holding Sasuke when I felt this horrible feeling.

_'What's this awful feeling?' _I thought. Sasuke must have felt it, too, because he started crying.

"Don't cry, Sasuke," I told him, "Big brother will always be here to protect you." I started to rock him back and forth, trying not to act afraid, even though I really was.

_'Why do Mother and Father have to be out now?' _I thought, _'I'm really worried about this dark feeling…' _

Suddenly, I heard a loud howl and a crushing sound. I looked up, and squinted. Far away, I could see a big, orange fox. The Nine-Tails.

I jumped up, and Sasuke started crying again. This time even louder. I ran into the house, and put Sasuke in his crib. I ran downstairs, and locked all the doors and windows. Then I went back into Sasuke's room and sat in a corner. I pulled my legs up and rest my head between them, shaking.

Outside I could hear yelling. Some were commands, some were cries of battle, and some were screams of terror. I started to cry out of fear. Where were Mother and Father? Were they alright? What if they got crushed by the Nine-Tails?! That thought made me cry even more.

Every now and then the ground would shake. At first, I thought it was an earthquake. After the third or fourth, though, I realized that it wasn't. It was the Nine-Tails' attacking the village. I haven't been this scared since that Stone ninja tried to kidnap me.

I don't know when, but eventually I cried myself to sleep.

**LINEBREAK**

I was gently shaken awake by my mother. "Itachi…" She whispered, "Itachi…"

I opened my eyes. My mother was kneeling down in front of me, holding Sasuke. She looked shaken up.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

I nodded. "What happened? I saw this big fox and then everyone started screaming."

"The Nine-Tails attacked the village. The fourth Hokage saved us, though. But at the cost of his and his wife's live. They sealed the Nine-Tails inside their newborn son."

I just nodded. I was still shaken up from last night myself.

"You did a good job locking the doors and windows. Thank you for taking care of Sasuke, too. Would you like something to eat?"

I nodded, and followed her downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw my father. He looked very angry. I sat down at the table, and my mother handed me a bowl of rice.

"Mikoto," My father said, "I need to talk to you."

I waited until I heard my parent's door shut before I tip-toed to their room. I sat down against the wall, and put my ear to the door. I listened.

"The Elders are accusing the Uchiha for the Nine-Tails attack. They are moving the rest of our clan to the outskirts. They don't trust us anymore." My father said.

"What are we going to do?" My mother asked.

"We're going to teach them a lesson."

That was when the Coup d'etat started.


	6. Academy

_**A/N: Eeesh... Only one follower... Well, thank you my one follower! I hope you read this Author's Note because your awesome! Any request? **_

"Itachi," My mother said as she shook me awake, "time to wake up. You start the academy today."

I grumbled and rolled over. I was tired. Sasuke cried all night last night. No matter what anybody did he wouldn't just shut up! It took until four in the morning for me to just drown his crying out and fall asleep.

"Itachi, I'm serious. I know you're tired, but you can't be late for your first day of school. It gives bad impressions, and we have enough of those already."

I sighed and groggily stepped out of bed. Today I was finally starting the academy. Father seemed really excited about it, but it didn't seem like that big of a deal to me. Father keep saying something about me being the clan heir, and having to be strong, impressions, blah blah blah.

After I got dressed, I headed downstairs to the kitchen. Father was already sitting at the table, as always, eating breakfast. I sat down in the seat next to him, and Mother served me my breakfast. Breakfast consisted of rice and eggs.

"Itachi," Father said, "do well at the academy today. Make good impressions."

I nodded, and left.

**LINEBREAK**

The academy was hectic. When I walked in to my classroom, kids were jumping around and yelling across the room. Some kid was spitting spit balls, and one girl yelled at him and hit him across the head.

I walked in and took a seat in the third row. As soon as I sat down, all the girls started to crowd around me. They were all smiling and giggling. They acted like I was a God of some sort.

"Look at him!" A girl with brown hair pulled back into piggy tails said.

"He's _so _cute!" Another girl with blonde hair said.

Just then, the teacher walked in. "Everyone, take a seat!" He called. The room went quiet, and everyone scrambled to sit down in a seat. The girls that were crowding me decided to sit behind me, much to my dismay.

"Welcome to the academy," the teacher began."Today, you will all start your training in becoming ninja. Ninjas protect our village..." and he just ranted on about the importance of ninja. I drowned him out. My father already gave me this lecture many times. One time, when I was little, I made the mistake of asking my father about ninja. His response was almost exactly the same as this lecture, but included the Uchihas more.

The only part I did listen to was the end. "Today I will be testing you in how much you know. It's OK if you don't know anything. Please, nobody make fun of anybody."

With that, we went outside to start our "test."

"OK everyone. First, I will be testing you with your skills in kunai. Everyone get in a line."

Everyone scrambled into a line. Then he began "testing." It was simple, through the kunai at the target on the tree. Most kids sucked. Then again, they probably didn't have the training I did. My father trained me whenever he had the free time.

When it came to my turn, I took the kunai, and threw it at the tree. Most of them made it, but some of them didn't. The other kids looked at me in awe.

The academy teacher smiled. "Good job, Itachi."

Yep. The academy was easy.


	7. Graduation

_**A/N: Yay! Another follower! Thank you! Any requests from you?**_

I was only seven when I graduated from the academy.

Some people were surprised, some weren't. My father wasn't surprised. I'm not even sure if he was proud. He acted like he just expected it from me. Like I was _supposed _to become a ninja at such a young age.

At the ceremony, there was only me and this other kid. He was like eleven or something. He looked really surprised when he found out I was the other graduate.

When they called my name, I stood on stage holding my certificate. I looked at the crowd of people while the Hokage gave his speech. There was actually alot of people for only two graduates. I guess because we both came from big clans.

I spotted my parents in the crowd. They were in the second row. My mother smiled and waved when she saw me. She was holding Sasuke, who was waving also. My father just stood there with his arms crossed. I looked next to him and saw Shisui who gave the thumbs up.

I looked at the Hokage, he had just wrapped up his speech, meaning we could go home.

**LINEBREAK**

My clan had a ceremony for me, too. Basically, my father gave a speech about me being a strong ninja, expecting great things from me, the usual.

Geez, I was tired of listening to speeches.

After that, we went out to eat at my favorite restaurant. Shisui tagged along, too. I had the feeling my father didn't want him to, though, because he asked Shisui if he had any missions he could go on. (Shisui graduated from the academy last year.)

"No, Uncle Fugaku," Shisui said. "I'm only a genin. My team doesn't usually get sent on missions at night."

Father just sighed.

_**A/N: Yep, a short one. **_


	8. Mission

_**A/N: I know the story doesn't seem too angst right now, but it will sooner or later. It kinda starting right now.**_

I decided I didn't want to be a ninja after I went on my first mission.

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Escort a little girl home from her grandmother's. Unknown to the Hokage, who gave us the mission, she was wanted for some unknown reason.

We were about halfway to her house, when a group of Grass ninja attacked us. They threw an explosive kunai at us. Luckily, my sensei noticed it, and pushed us away.

"Come out!" He yelled at the ninja. They came out, and he scoffed.

"Hand us over the girl, and we won't have any problems." Their leader said.

"Why do you want her?"

"Just hand her over."

"No."

"Fine then, die." They pulled out their swords, and charged.

* * *

We defeated the ninja, but were worn out afterwards. I looked around, panting. I saw their dead bodies, and it made me sick. Even though they were the enemy, it made me feel guilty inside. They were just doing what they got ordered to do, like us.

My sensei must have noticed the sick look on my face because he asked, "You OK?"

I just nodded.

We completed our mission in silence.

* * *

I opened the door to my house, and walked in. I took off my shoes and called, "I'm home!"

Sasuke came running out, my mother in tow.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke called, and hugged me.

"Hello, Sasuke." I smiled and hugged him back.

"How was your mission, Itachi?" My mother asked.

I frowned and answered simply, "successful."

She frowned at the response, but said nothing and walked off.

* * *

We were all sitting at the dinner table, when Father asked, "Was your mission successful, Itachi?"

I nodded. "I don't know if I want to be a ninja..." I mumbled with my head down, then took a bite of my food.

Everyone froze and looked at me. "What?!" Father yelled. I flinched, I knew he would be furious.

"You have no choice! Your an Uchiha! The heir at that! It's your duty to be a ninja!" He yelled.

"Why don't you want to be a ninja?" Mother asked.

"Well... There's alot of blood and killing involved..." I said.

"I don't care! Get used to it because your _going _to be a ninja!" Father said.

My future was already chosen for me.


	9. Sharingan

_**A/N: If you type in 52.376552, 5.198303 into google maps, a man dragging a dead body into a lake will pop up. Just saying...**_

I was eight when I got the Sharingan.

I was on a mission to the Land of Waves, when a group of Cloud ninja attacked my team and I. Unfortunately for us, they were all ANBU. We tried our best, but couldn't beat them.

Everyone on my team was killed but me.

After I saw that they were dead, a sharp pain came upon my eyes. I clutched at them, groaning. It hurt so bad.

When the pain dulled a little bit to were it was bearable, I looked up. For some reason, I felt stronger. Everything... _Looked _different, too. The ANBU took a step back.

"The sharingan!" Someone said in surprise.

'_The sharingan? What are they talking about?' _

"Everyone retreat!" The captain said, and they left.

After they left, I looked around. What was I supposed to do, now? My whole team was dead. Before the ANBU attacked us, my sensei said we were close to the Land of Waves.

'_I guess I could go to go the Land of Waves, since it's closer than the Leaf. I could ask for help there..."_

I did just that.

**LINEBREAK**

When I finally got to the Land of Waves, it was nighttime. I was hungry and thirsty, and just wanted to lay down and fall asleep.

When I got to the nearest village, the gatekeeper asked, "What are you doing here?"

"My team was sent on a mission here, but-" I started but was cut off.

"Where's the rest of your team?"

"They... We got attacked on the way here, and they got killed."

The gatekeeper paused. "Where are you from?" He asked, finally.

"The Leaf." I replied.

"I'll have someone escort you home..." He said, and went to get somebody.

**LINEBREAK**

When we walked up to the gatekeepers, they looked confused. Then confused turned into suspicion.

"Where's the rest of your team, Itachi? Why is he with you?" They asked.

"My team got killed by Cloud ANBU. I went the rest of the way to the Land of Waves, and they sent someone to take me home." I explained.

The gatekeepers looked at the ninja who escorted me, and nodded. The ninja nodded back, and left.

"Go to the Hokage and explain what happened." They told me.

**LINEBREAK**

I had just explained what happened to the Hokage. He sighed, and sent someone to go get my parents.

"Itachi," He said, "did anything _else _happen on this mission?"

I tensed. I knew what he was getting at. "I-I awakened my sharingan..." I said. The Hokage nodded.

Just then, my father walked in. I turned to look at him. He looked... Disappointed. It made me feel ashamed. Why was he disappointed? Not _every _mission can be successful... Right?

"Father..." I started.

"Let's go home, Itachi." He said, and walked off. I followed him.

"Father," I started on the way home.

"What?" He sighed.

"I...I awakened my sharingan on the mission..."

He stopped, causing me to almost run into him. He turned around, and kneeled in front of me.

"Show me," He ordered.

I turned it on, and he smiled.

"That's my boy."


	10. Chunin

I was ten when I became chunin.

The first part, in the Forest of Death, was hard. I had to pair up with another team because mine was dead. That was the hard part because I didn't know them or their abilities. We only got attacked by another team once, though.

The fighting part wasn't that hard for me. The kid I had to fight wasn't that strong, so I defeated him easily. I didn't even have to use my Sharingan.

The finals were the hardest. The boy I had to fight was a Hyuga. He was strong, and a few years older than me.

Nobody thought I could defeat him, but they were wrong. I got knocked down alot, but got back up every time. I wanted to defeat him without using my Sharingan, but I eventually had to use it.

Everyone was shocked when I activated it. I guess they thought I was young, but it could have just been the fact that I decided to use it this late in the battle. Most Uchiha's use theirs as soon as the battle starts. I don't like to, though, because it just drains your chakra faster.

The Hyuga was surprised, too. That gave me the perfect opportunity to attack. A few blows, and he was out.

I passed the chunin exams.

* * *

"I'm home!" I called, as I took off my shoes.

"We're in the kitchen!" My mother called back.

I walked into the kitchen. Everyone had already started eating dinner. They all looked up when they saw me. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw my chunin vest.

"You made chunin?" Sasuke asked, excited.

I nodded, smiling.

"As expected of my son." My father said.

That's it. No "good job" or "I'm proud of you." He didn't even smile! Was he proud of me? Was I just _supposed _to pass?! What would've happened if I didn't?!

My smile fell as I sat down. I decided to have a conversation with Sasuke instead of thinking about my father.

Sometimes I don't even think of him as my father. He's more like my boss than my father.


	11. ANBU

_**A/N: I read somewhere that Itachi's ANBU mask was designed like a weasel? I'm just going with that...**_

I was eleven when I joined ANBU.

I really didn't want to join ANBU, but of course I couldn't tell anyone (except Shisui) that. My father would have a giant fit, Mother would tell Father, and Sasuke would tell Mother. So I just joined ANBU without a word.

When I went to go pick up my ANBU gear, it didn't really surprise me that my mask was designed like a weasel. It offended me, but it didn't surprise me. I just said, "thank you," and took it.

When I walked threw the door of the locker room in the ANBU headquarters, everyone turned to look at me. Some of them scoffed, some of them raised an eyebrow, and some said nothing. The one's who said nothing probably already knew my reputation.

"I'm the new member of Team Ro." I said.

"Welcome to ANBU." Someone to my right said.

I turned to look at them, and saw a man with gray hair and a mask on. I saw that he had one sharingan eye, and knew immediately who he was.

Kakashi of the Sharingan. I've heard murmurs about him from some of my clan members. When my cousin Obito died, Kakashi got his sharingan. Some say he took it, but I don't know if that's true.

**LINEBREAK**

I was walking through the training fields, when a bunch of kunai got thrown at me. Immediately, I moved out of the way and started looking for who threw them. I was surprised when a group of ANBU came jumping out of the trees.

"What do you guys think your doing?" I heard a familiar voice say. We all turned and saw Kakashi running towards us.

"We were testing his skills." One of them said.

"Danzo recommended him. He's good enough." Kakashi replied.

"Danzo recommended him?" Another asked in shock. Kakashi just nodded.

**LINEBREAK**

My first ANBU mission was fairly easy. Just monitor a group of jonin while they deliver a scroll to the Land of Woods. Kill them all if they attack them. Don't leave any survivors.

"We should eat." I heard Kakashi say to my left.

I pulled out my bag of food pills and ate one.

Kakashi chuckled. "Isn't it kind of messed up that their down there eating a feast, while we're up here eating food pills?" He asked, gesturing towards the join who were indeed eating a feast.

I just shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

Kakashi looked at me like I was crazy, but went back to watching the jonin.

**LINEBREAK**

"What are you doing?!" Might Guy asked as I stabbed all the Wood ninja.

"Lord Hokage said not to leave any survivors." Kakashi explained. Guy looked at him like he had gone mad.

"There's none left, sempai." I said.

Kakashi just nodded, but Guy looked sickened at the blood on my hands.

I felt the same way.


	12. Time With Sasuke

_**A/N: Yay! Filler chapter! **_

I decided to take Sasuke out to eat somewhere today. I haven't been able to spend much time with him ever since I joined ANBU. I'm always on missions nowadays.

I took him to the tea house near the academy after I picked him up from school. He was really excited when he saw me.

"...and all these girls keep crowding around me with heart-shaped eyes. It's really creepy..." Sasuke rambled on. I just hummed in acknowledgment.

He stopped talking when the food came, though. His eyes widened and his stomach grumbled when he saw his meal of tomatoes and rice balls. The waiter set our food down, and we dug in.

"Ick, Nii-san," Sasuke said with a look of disgust on his face, "how could you eat those?" He pointed to the dangos I was eating.

I chuckled. "Not everyone hates sweets like you do, Sasuke. _I _happen to enjoy them. Alot." I said with a smile, and continued eating my sweet treat.

"Aren't you supposed to save the dessert for last?" He asked, gesturing to my onigiri.

I frowned. "I suppose you're right." After a moment, though, I smiled. "But Mother isn't here to tell us otherwise, is she?"

Sasuke just laughed and continued eating his tomatoes.

**LINEBREAK**

"Hey, Nii-san?" Sasuke asked on the way home, "can you, maybe, train with me today?"

I frowned. "Sorry, Sasuke. I have an important mission to prepare for. Maybe some other time, okay?"

Sasuke pouted. I wonder if he knew I was lying. The truth was, I really didn't have an "important" mission to prepare for. I just didn't want to train with him. In all honesty, I never wanted Sasuke to become a ninja. I wanted him to have that blissful ignorance that I never had.

I wish I could spend time with him in some other way than training, but that's all he wants to do. Now, I have to pretend I'm preparing for some important mission that I said I had. I mean, I really do have a mission tomorrow, but it's not as important as I made it sound.

I regret not taking advantage of the time I had with Sasuke.


	13. Meeting

_**A/N: OK, no more filler chapters. Please check out my profile on live journal at: **___

I opened the doors to Hokage office. I knew I was interrupting a meeting between the Elders and the Hokage, but it was necessary. They all turned to look at me with irritated looks on their faces. I knelt before them.

"What is so important that you felt the need to interrupt our meeting?" Koharu asked.

"I apologize for interrupting, ma'am, but I bring important information regarding the Uchiha."

I peaked their interest at this. "What is it?" Danzo asked.

I took in a deep breath. "The Uchiha... Are planning a coup d'etat against the village..." I said slowly.

Their eyes widened in unison. "What?!" The Hokage asked, "why?!"

"We already know why, Hiruzen," Danzo said. "More importantly, what are we going to do about it?"

"I'll talk to the Uchiha." The Third said.

"Talking to them won't do anything, Hiruzen," Homura said.

"I'll figure it out. Just buy me some time, Itachi." The Hokage said.

I nodded, and left.

**LINEBREAK**

I took off my shoes, and started tip-toeing up the stairs quietly. I reached Sasuke's room, and opened up the door quietly.

Sasuke was curled up in bed with the blanket wrapped up around him like a cacoon. He was snoring sightly, drool hanging out of his mouth. I smiled softly in amusement. He was so adorable when he slept.

I closed the door and started walking back to my room, when Father came out of my parent's bedroom. I turned around and looked at him.

"Where have you been?" He said quietly as not to wake Mother and Sasuke.

"I had a meeting to attend to." I replied just as quietly.

"More important than the clan meeting we had tonight?"

"Yes."

He didn't say anything, and went back to bed.


	14. Suspicions

I stood on the cliff of the Nakano river, looking at Shisui. Blood was flowing steadily out of his right eye socket smearing his cheek. I could tell he was in alot of pain, but he hid it well.

"Danzo took my right eye. He doesn't trust me." Shisui explained.

I frowned. It wasn't surprising that Danzo would do something like this, but it still angered me. Why didn't he trust Shisui?

What Shisui did next surprised me. He took his left eye out of his socket, and reached his arm out to me.

"Your my best friend. The only one I can trust. I'm giving you my left eye. Please protect the Uchiha and the village." He said.

I summoned my crow to grab his eye. "I will." I said.

Shisui turned around to face the river. "I think it's time I take my leave. I already left my note. Goodbye, Itachi..."

Then, he jumped.

"SHISUI!" I called and watched him fall.

Suddenly, I got this searing pain in my eyes. I grunted in pain and clutched them. It was almost unbearable. It made me want to jump down there with Shisui to make the pain go away.

It stopped just as suddenly as it came. I pulled my hands away, and looked at them. There was blood on them.

I ran home, and quietly went up to the bathroom.

I had the Mangekyo Sharingan.

**LINEBREAK**

I was sitting outside with Sasuke when he said, "Father only cares about _you_, Itachi..."

I frowned. "You must hate me, don't you."

Sasuke looked at me in shock, but didn't deny it.

I chuckled. "It's alright," I reassured him, "I'm used to it. Besides, being the best isn't all it's cracked up to be. People isolate you. I'll always be an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me... That's what big brothers are for, right?" I smiled.

Just then the front door slid open.

"Is Itachi in there?!" Someone called. I frowned. I knew what was to come.

I stood up and walked to the front door. There three policemen stood. They looked angry.

"You were Shisui's best friend, right?" One, with long hair, asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Has he been acting... Different lately?" He inquired.

"No. Why?"

"A couple days ago Shisui committed suicide in the Nakano river," He explained. "He left this note."

A man with gray hair pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. It read:

_I am tired of the duties_

_There is no future for the Uchiha and for me_

_I cannot walk the "path" anymore._

_'So this is the not...' _I thought.

"Shisui had alot going for him. It doesn't seem realistic that he would commit suicide. We want you to take that note to ANBU and launch a full out investigation." The long haired one said.

I looked up. "But if it was a suicide, why launch an investigation?"

"Anyone with the sharingan can easily copy his handwriting. Just take that to ANBU, will you?"

With that, they walked off. "Let's just hope we get a grip on this soon." The man with gray hair said.

When he said that, I felt something inside me snap. The suspected I killed Shisui! Why?! He was my best friend!

"Why don't you just come out and say it!" I said and turned on my sharingan.

They turned around and looked at me with their sharingans on, too.

"You suspect I had a hand in this, don't you?" I said.

"Yeah. You little punk." One of them said.

I charged at them, and knocked them to the ground.

"Appearances and preconceptions aren't going to tell you anything," I said calmly. "For example, you assumed that _I _was a patient man."

"Itachi!" My father ran over. "Stop it right now! You've been acting suspicious for the past six months. Ever since you joined ANBU. What's wrong with you?"

"I was reaching the next level." I said.

"What?" Father asked.

I pulled out a kunai and turned towards him. I threw it at the clan symbol, cracking it.

"I have no hope for this pathetic clan." I admitted.

The policemen stood up then. "I've had enough of this! Captain, just give me the order."

I was about to say _"Go right ahead." _but Sasuke jumped out.

"Itachi, stop!" He screamed.

When he said that, I realized what was happening. The whole time I was on auto-pilot. I turned off my sharingan, and knelt down.

"I apologize for what I said. I didn't mean it." I said.

"Apologizing won't do anything-" Someone started, but my father cut them off.

"I take full responsibility for Itachi. I'll keep an eye on him from now on. You have my word." He said, and bent his head down. He went inside, and the other men walked away.

Sasuke was still looking at me. After Father left, I turned and looked at him. I showed him my Mangekyo Sharingan.

He looked at me like I was a monster, and scrambled away.


	15. Massacre

I was hiding behind a bush, watching a man. He had an orange mask with odd designs on it. He was just standing there.

He turned to face me. "Come out already. I know you're there." He said in a deep voice.

I wasn't surprised he could sense my chakra. In fact, I wanted him to. I didn't hide it at the best of my ability. I wonder if he knew that. I stepped out from behind the bush.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha," I replied. "And you're Madara Uchiha, aren't you?"

He stepped back in shock. "How did you know that?!" He asked in a threatening tone.

"Only Uchihas can get past the borders of our clan district." I said. He didn't say anything, proving that I was right.

I continued. "I want to ask something of you."

"What?"

"You want revenge on the Uchiha for betraying you, right?"

"Yes..."

"I want you to help me slaughter our clan."

"Really..." He said in an amused tone.

I nodded. "But... Leave Sasuke Uchiha alone."

"Why?"

"I need his eyes after I go bind." I lied.

"Alright..." He said, "when?"

"Tomorrow." I said, and left.

**LINEBREAK**

I avoided my clan all day today. I told them I wanted to train, but, in reality, I was actually preparing myself for what was to come. After I killed my clan, I would join Madara's group, the Akatsuki. I would make sure that they wouldn't harm the Leaf. Sasuke would hate me, and I would be waiting for hi to get stronger and kill me.

I was looking out the window. The Sun was setting, and the stars were coming out. In about a half an hour, I would kill my clan.

I looked at Shisui's suicide note, and read it over and over again, thinking about his last words to me.

_"Please protect the clan, and the village."_

'_I'm sorry, Shisui, I can't protect the clan.' _I thought sadly.

"Itachi?' My mother called from outside my door, "I'll just leave your food here. I know you've been busy with work, but I wish you would eat dinner with us every once in a while."

Poor, Mother... She had no clue what was about to happen to her.

The last of the Sun went down, and I stood up. I pulled on my ANBU gear, and turned on my Sharingan. Tonight was the night.

I opened my window and jumped out. I would start from the other side of the compound, and save my parents for last. If I killed them first, I would get to emotional, and it would be harder to kill to rest of my clan.

I jumped through the open window of the first house, and pierced my great-aunt in the heart. Next, my great-uncle.

I ran house from house piercing people's hearts, and chopping their heads off. A few times, I saw Madara. He was taking down the strongest policemen.

After I killed everyone, except my parents, I stood on the pole connecting the power lines, and watched for Sasuke. After a few minutes, I saw him running through the compound.

I jumped off the pole, and rushed towards my house. I had to kill my parents before Sasuke came.

I opened the door to my house, and ran to the room I sensed my parent's chakra in. I stepped in, and saw them kneeling on the floor. It hurt my heart to know they were prepared to be killed by their own son.

I stood behind them. I was glad I couldn't see their faces. I didn't want to see the look of disappointment and grief on their faces.

"So, you're on their side, huh?" My Father said in a harsh tone. I got a lump in my throat, but I swallowed it down.

"Mother... Father, I-" I said, but my mother cut me off.

"We know, Itachi."

"Itachi..." My father started, "please protect Sasuke."

I couldn't hold back my tears any longer once he said that. They spilled from my eyes.

Father must have known I was upset by this because he offered comforting words after that. "The way we think may be different, but I'm still proud of you... You truly are a gentle child..."

My body rattled with my silent sobs. I was gripping my sword so tight that my knuckles were white. It rattled in it's holster with my sobs.

"Don't be afraid," he continued, "this is the path you chose, is it not? Besides, our pain will only last a second, while your's will last for a lifetime."

I put my sword up to his back, and stabbed him. I did my mother quickly after, so she wouldn't have to look at her dead husband for long.

I didn't have much time to recover because soon after that I heard Sasuke's footsteps nearing the door. I quickly wiped my tears, and shoved my emotions down.

The door creaked open. "Father! Mother!" Sasuke screamed in horror.

I stepped out of the shadows. "Itachi?" He asked. "Itachi! Who did this?! I don't... Understand!"

I threw a shuriken at him, cutting his shoulder a bit. His eyes widened in realization. "Itachi... Why?!"

"To test my abilities." I said in an emotionless tone.

"To test... Your abilities? That's _it_?! You butchered our whole clan _just _to test your abilities?!"

"Mangekyo Sharingan," I mumbled, and showed Sasuke how I killed our clan. His scream of horror hurt my heart.

He ran from the room screaming, "I DON'T WANNA DIE!" I followed him, and blocked him when he got near the end of the compound.

"Please, don't kill me..." He mumbled timidly.

I fake chuckled. "Foolish little brother, you're not worth killing." I turned around. "If you want to kill me some day... Hate me... Resent me. Then when you possess the same eyes as I," I turned and looked at him with the Mangekyo Sharingan, "come before me."

I jumped up and left, but Sasuke followed me. He pulled a kunai out and threw it at me, his sharingan activating. The kunai knocked my headband off, so I picked it put and put it back on sideways. I tried to stop the tears from flowing, but it didn't work.

Sasuke passed out, and I left.


	16. Nightmares

I ran through the forest, tears flowing from my eyes. No matter how hard I tried to stop them from flowing, they just kept coming.

They stopped, though, when I heard a squad of ANBU. I heard the captain whispering to his team to be on the lookout for me. I jumped down from the tree I landed on, and hid my chakra.

After they left, I waited about ten minutes before I took off again just in case they were still lurking around. It was probably about another hour before I reached the border between Fire and Rain where I was supposed to meet Madara. He was already there, having left before I killed my parents.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"A group of ANBU showed up and I had to wait for them to leave." I replied.

"Why not just kill them?" He asked. I didn't say anything.

He chuckled. "Not very chatty today are we? That's fine. Anyway, I'll take you to the Akatsuki hideout tomorrow."

"Where am I going to stay tonight?" I asked.

"At my hideout. You might as well know where it's at since you will be training there."

**LINEBREAK**

After another half an hour of running, we finally reached Madara's hideout. It was basically a cave all to himself. He opened the door, and I followed him inside. We walked through the long hallway, and at the end he stopped.

"Are you hungry, or do you just want to go to bed?" He asked.

I was surprised by his question because I actually thought he wasn't going to be this nice to me. I thought he was just a big fat jerk to everybody, but appearantly he's not.

"I don't have an appetite right now." I said.

He shrugged. "Alright. You have to sleep on the couch beside I don't have a spare bed."

I nodded. He turned right, and led me into the living room. He opened a closet to the right and handed me a blanket and a pillow.

"We'll leave for the Akatsuki hideout at dawn." He said and walked off.

I went to the couch, took off my armor, and laid down on it. It was actually very comfortable. I tried to fall asleep, but I was too shaken up. I kept thinking about Sasuke and his future.

When I did fall asleep, I was plagued by nightmares.

**DREAM**

_I stood in front of my parents holding my katana, getting ready to kill them. For some reason they were facing me, unlike what_ really_ happened. Their faces were scrunched up in anger._

"_Itachi!" My mother screamed, "how _dare _you betray us!" _

"_I thought we could trust you!" My father yelled._

"_Father... Mother... I-"_

"_Be quiet you wretched child!" My father yelled. "Now because of you, Sasuke will live his life in solitude. He'll be lonely and have no friends because he can't trust anybody."_

_My eyes widened. "No..." I whispered, "that's not true... He'll make friends..."_

"_You're just telling yourself that to make you feel better."_

**EXIT DREAM**

I woke up with a jolt. I sat up quickly, thinking about my dream. It wasn't true, right? Sasuke won't be alone. He'll make friends.

Will he?

'_Of course he will...'_ I told myself.

How can he if he doesn't trust anyone?

'_Don't think about it.' _I thought and shook my head.

I couldn't fall asleep after that.


	17. Akatsuki

The Akatsuki hideout wasn't far from Madara's hideout, thankfully. I was really tired because I only got an hours worth of sleep last night thanks to my nightmares.

The Akatsuki hideout was just like Madara's but bigger. Before I walked in, Madara stopped me and handed me a soldier. I took it with a nod.

"Go in and wait behind the last door to the right. Once you hear Pain, the "Leader" stop talking, walk in. Look intimidating." Madara instructed. I nodded and went to the door he told me to wait behind.

_"We have a new member of the Akatsuki," _I heard the man who I assumed was Pain say. _"His name is Itachi Uchiha. He's from the Leaf, and he killed his entire clan out of desire for power." _

I flinched at his words, but then realized that was my que. I put on a stoic face and walked in.

I looked at everybody with a emotionless but intimidating look. To my surprise, I saw Orochimaru among the group of members. He just grinned at me.

"_This _is the new member?!" A man that looked like a shark said. "He's just a kid!"

"He killed his entire clan, Kisame. And, he's your new partner. I would get used to him if I were you." Pain said.

"Hah, you better watch yourself, kid." A weird, hunched back man said.

These people (besides Orochimaru) have obviously never heard of me.

**LINEBREAK**

I sat on the dock by the hideout, thinking about my whole life. I now realize my whole life has been a string of labels. Clan heir, prodigy, ANBU captain, pipeline, I've even heard my father use _tool _before.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps.

"I'll be teaming up with you from now on," I heard the man named Kisame say. "You might know me. I'm Kisame Hoshigaki from the Mist. I am an ex-member of the seven ninja swordsmen. Pleased to meet you."

I didn't say anything, so he just continued. "You are Itachi Uchiha from the Leaf. You slaughtered your entire clan."

I frowned at that, but Kisame didn't seem to notice. "I understand you well," He said. "The sensation that comes from killing your comrade is indescribable, isn't it, Itachi?"

_'I can describe it.' _I thought, _'painful.' _

"You talk alot." I said, "you may know alot about me, but what about yourself? You got lost in the Mist and ended up here. You're just a thug who couldn't figure out where to go. Isn't that so?"

Kisame put his humongous sword up to my neck. I could feel it slowly sucking my chakra away.

"Do you want to know something interesting?" It was a question, but he said it like a statement. "From today you and I belong to the Akatsuki. Please be wary... Of me."

I activated my Mangekyo sharingan silently threatening him. "You, too." I stood up and faced him, planning on walking away, but he stopped me when he started talking again.

"Anyway, I hope we have fun together," he said. I nodded and walked away.

So far, I'm not liking the Akatsuki.


	18. Meetings

I was walking to the Akatsuki hideout, going to the next meeting. Orochimaru was following me, and it made me uncomfortable. I heard the stories about him and his test subjects.

I was nearing towards the stairs when I heard the hiss of a snake. Before I could react, and big white snake was wrapped around me. I didn't have to turn around to know it was coming from Orochimaru.

"I shall have that Sharingan of yours," he hissed.

_'Of course.' _I thought. It wasn't a big surprise that he was after my sharingan. Now that the Uchiha clan was dead, everyone wanted it.

Before he could stop me, I cut of his arm. He grunted in pain. I turned around, and put him in a genjutsu.

"Genjutsu," he rasped. It amazed me that he could still talk. I didn't show it though, and walked away.

**LINEBREAK**

After the boring, pointless meeting, I went to go train with Madara. I wanted to rest for my mission tomorrow, but he would have none of it.

I walked to his hideout, and he showed me where we would be training. It was a big field just outside of his hideout. He put a genjustu on it so no one could find us.

After a days training, where we only spared so he could tell how strong I was, I decided to tell him about the incident with Orochimaru. He was the mastermind of Akatsuki, after all.

"Madara… sensei," I felt like grimacing at the honorific, "I have something to tell you."

"About?" He asked.

"Orochimaru."

He nodded. "I already know. He tried to steal your eyes." I stayed silent, but he already knew the question I wanted to ask.

"I have to be at the meetings. I am in charge, you know. I just stay in the shadows. I just happened to see what happened."

**LINBREAK**

I stood in the shadows of a busy civilian town. I was waiting to meet with someone, so I hope I wasn't too late.

Just as I was about to leave, the man I was waiting for walked by. I walked out of the shadows right in front of him. He turned to look at me with a look of disgust on his face.

"Itachi Uchiha," He snarled, "the clan killer."

"Jiraiya, one of the legendary sannin," I replied.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I just wanted to talk."

"Why?"

I sighed. This would be the first man I told my secret to. "I… I was ordered to kill my clan to stop a coup d'etat that was happening." I said slowly, trying not to show any emotion, but failing as I bit my lip.

His eyes widened, but he quickly went back to the look of disgust. "Why should I believe you?"

"I am willing to give you information on the criminal organization called Akatsuki I have joined."

His face softened, and he sighed. "Alright. Tell me about it."

"First off, I know you would like to know that Orochimaru was in it. He left, though, after he tried to steal my eyes. Second, the group's goal is to collect all of the tailed beasts. They want to collect them to revive the ten-tails and create an eternal genjutsu."

His face scrunched up in anger. "Those bastards…" He whispered.

"I have to go now. They haven't started collecting them, but I'll let you know when they do." I said.

I turned to walk away, but he stopped me. "Wait," he called. I turned to look at him. "Who ordered you?"

"Danzo…"

He just nodded.


	19. Illness

_**A/N: TIME SKIP WARNING! OK. I'm doing a 3 year time skip because I don't have anything else to write about before he turns 16. So, yeah. Oh and Itachi is kind of OC in this one...**_

I was sixteen when I discovered my illness.

I was on a mission with Kisame and I had felt a little sick that morning, but I just brushed it off as a cold. It was mid November anyways. It wasn't uncommon to get a cold.

I should have known that colds don't make you wheeze. Even still, I didn't think it was anything serious.

We reached a small civilian village by nighttime. Kisame insisted we rent a hotel room even though I told him Kakuzu would be mad at us for spending that kind of money. We didn't have enough money for two rooms, so we only rented one.

I was just getting ready for bed, when suddenly a terrible coughing fit overcame me. I hunched over into my hand, and starting hacking. Kisame tried to help me, but I pushed him away.

When the coughing fit was over, I looked at my hand. I was shocked and frightened when I saw that it was stained with blood. I sat there, wide-eyed, just looking at it. Kisame was shocked, too, because he looked just the same as me.

After a while, I stood up and went to the bathroom to wash my hands. I would have to seek out a medic-nin to find out what was wrong. The problem was, any medic-nin would either try to kill me or tell one of their comrades and _they _would try to kill me. I could find one and kill them afterwards, but I didn't like unnecessary blood shed.

"Itachi?" Kisame asked, interrupting me from my thoughts, "you OK?" I nodded and went back to my thoughts.

I could use genjutsu to cover myself, but what if using my Mangekyo was the problem? I didn't want to find out the hard way. I have to play it safe.

Maybe Madara knew some medical ninjustu... But even if he did, what if he thought I was useless because of my illness and killed me? He _was_, after all, one of the only people who could kill me so easily. I doubt he would, though, he seems to have some weird "bond" with me.

I guess I'll find out tomorrow...

**LINEBREAK**

After we reported to Pain about the mission, I went to go see Madara.

I opened the door to his hideout (he told me I didn't have to knock anymore) and started looking for him. The door to his bedroom was open, so I walked in.

"Madara-sensei?" I called.

He turned around to look at me. He was wearing a different mask. This one was orange with a swirl. It looked even odder than his last one.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I... I was wondering if you knew any medical ninjustu..."

"Why?"

"I... Well.." Believe it or not, there is actually one man I'm scared of. That man is Madara Uchiha. He is the only person I have ever been afraid of in my entire life.

"Get on with it, boy," he said firmly.

"Yesterday, on the mission, I coughed up blood," I said fastly without thinking.

Madara stood up and walked over to me. It was hard, but I kept eye contact with him. He looked down at me. He had a dark aura to him, so even though I couldn't see his face he was still intimidating.

"Really..." he mumbled. "Well, I do happen to know some medical jutsu so you're in luck. Lie down on the bed and let me examine you."

I did as I was told. He walked over and opened my cloak. I tensed when he did that.

He sighed. "Relax. I just need to get better access to your chest."

He put his hand against my chest, and his hand glowed green. After awhile he stopped and pulled away.

"There's antibodies attacking your blood vessels in your lungs. I don't know the name of it, but I can try to try to treat it. Your going to need to buy vitamins and immune system suppressers. We'll see if that works. If not, you'll die in about 4 to 5 years." He said.

I sat up. This wouldn't do. I _needed _those medicines to work! Sasuke had to kill me! Not some stupid disease!

I hoped these medicines would work.

_**A/N: Anyone guess the name of his disease? *drumroll* It's MPA! I read it on this: **__** . **_


	20. Back to the Leaf Part 1

_**/AN: 2 year time skip... I apologize for this update taking so long. I had to re-watch some episodes to be accurate, and my internet got shut off for a few days. Also, it's the end of the school year, and I've been really busy. **_

It was five years after the massacre that I went back to the Leaf.

I was shocked when Pain assigned the nine-tails to Kisame and I. I was also angry because I knew that Madara was behind it. I hope he didn't suspect anything because that would be the only reason I could think of why he would do this to me.

When Pain told us that we had to go to the Leaf, I knew I wasn't ready. I knew that the jinchuriki, Naruto, was on Sasuke's genin team. If I went back to the Leaf, I was bound to run into Sasuke.

Luckily, Pain gave told us a day in advanced, so I had time to tell Jiraiya. I sent my crow to tell him to meet me in the same village as last time.

**LINEBREAK**

I was waiting on a bench in civilian clothes, trying not to attract attention to myself. I knew none of these civilians have heard of me, but there could be shinobi passing by.

"Well?" I heard Jiraiya say from my left.

I looked up and saw him standing there with a worried look on his face. I knew he had been training Naruto, so I felt bad telling him.

"The Akatsuki are going to start collecting the jinchuriki," I said and saw him tense.

"When?" He asked.

"Tomorrow. And... Naruto's first. My partner and I got assigned to him," I said.

Suddenly, Jiraiya grabbed me by my collar and pulled me up so I was face-to-face with him.

"Don't even think about _touching _him!" He spat.

"I wasn't planning on it. You don't have to worry about it. I just wanted to warn you," I said calmly, and he set me down.

It was silent for a moment before he asked, "what else?"

"I know that Naruto is on Sasuke's team."

"Yes."

"It's inevitable that I will run into him. That is, unless there is a distraction..."

Jiraiya sighed. "I'll separate them."

"Thank you."

"Why did you spare him?" He asked suddenly.

"I couldn't kill him. I want him to get stronger, so I lied and made him hate me. He'll seek revenge and in the process get stronger. He'll eventually come to kill me."

"Are you going to let him?"

I nodded. Jiraiya just looked at me sadly.

**LINEBREAK**

Seeing the village gates gave me mixed feelings. Those gates used to make me happy after long missions. Now, they make me upset and angry. Upset that I can't live there anymore, and angry at the Uchiha. Of course I didn't show these feelings.

"Excuse me?" The gatekeeper said as Kisame and I started to pass. We stopped, and I put him in a genjutsu. It hurt me to do that, the man was only trying to protect our precious village.

After a long few days of travel, Kisame and I were hungry. I really didn't want to eat here, but Kisame wouldn't stop complaining. We took a seat at a local restaurant, and hoped that nobody would see us.

My heart started racing as I saw Kakashi Hatake walk by. I knew he had an amazing sense of smell, and he knew my scent from when we were in ANBU together. I calmed down when he leaned against a wall and pulled out his book.

After a few moments I heard Kakashi say, "Kurenai, Asuma, you two seem to be getting along well."

_Uh Oh. _I though. _More shinobi._

I ignored it though until I heard Kakashi say, "I'm waiting for Sasuke."

I tensed. I had to get out of here before Sasuke came. He wasn't ready to kill me yet, but he'll try to anyway. I looked up at Kisame,and he looked back at me. He looked confused for a moment, but them realized I wanted to leave. We set down our cups, and teleported away.

"What was that all about?" Kisame asked.

"Three skilled jonin were nearby, and I didn't want to risk getting caught. The less attraction the better," I lied smoothly.

"Are we going to continue the mission?" He asked.

"No. They most likely sensed us, and are probably alerting other shinobi," this was the truth. I knew they were looking at us when they were talking.

We walked hurriedly, planning on leaving, but were stopped when we saw Kurenai and Asuma.

_Dammit! _I thought. _Did they _have _to follow us?! _

"You guys aren't from around here, are you?" Asuma asked suspiciously, "What re you doing in this village?!"

"It's been a long time. Kurenai, Asuma." I said, revealing myself.

"The fact that you know our names means that you're a shinobi formerly from this village," Asuma said.

_Does he really not know it's me? Has my voice changed that much? _

I took my hat off and they gasped.

"You- you're?" Kurenai stuttered.

"Huh, well what do ya know? Itachi..." Asuma said with a smirk.

"Are these _friends _of yours, Itachi?" Kisame asked jokingly. "Well then, I suppose I should introduce myself..." he took off his hat. "The name's Kisame Hoshigaki."

"We know who you are, Kisame," Kurenai interrupted. "You're from the village of the Mist. One of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen."

"Itachi," Asuma said, "I gotta hand it to ya showing your face in this village after what you did takes alot of guts."

_Oh, you don't even know... _I thought.

"I'm warning you two. You don't want to interfere with me," I said. It was the honest truth. I didn't want to hurt them. I had to if they wouldn't move, though.

"Now come on, I know you didn't come here for no good reason. What do you want?" Asuma asked impatiently.

Kisame slammed his sword down. He knew we weren't supposed to tell them we were after the nine-tails. Even though I wish we could.

_Naruto is safe. _I told myself. _Jiraiya's taking care of him..._

"This guy's getting on my nerves..." Kisame said. "Can I kill him?"

Kisame and I had a pretty good relationship. Unlike other the other partners, we actually got along well and didn't argue much. The one thing I can't stand about Kisame, though, is that he always wants to kill. How could a person want so much blood shed? 

"I guess we're not going anywhere without a fight..." I said. "Just try not to get out of hand. Your moves tend to stand out."

"They're as good as dead," Kisame said to my displeasure.

Kisame swung his sword at Asuma, but he blocked it. He tried swinging it at him again, but, again, he blocked it. Kurenai stepped back and formed some hand seals. She disappeared in a blur.

_I see... Genjutsu..._

Kisame had finally touched Asuma with his sword. I could see the bloodlust in his face as he ripped the wrapping around Samehada off. Asuma yelled in pain as Samehada cut him.

"It doesn't slice you, it cuts you to ribbons!" Kisame yelled, his thirst for blood present in his voice. It made me nervous for Asuma. I would hate to see one of my old comrades killed by that damn sword.

Suddenly, a tree grew out of the ground, and it's branches wrapped around my waist. I looked up to see Kurenai appear out of the tree, a kunai in hand.

"Alright," she said, "let's end this!" She brought the kunai down, but I just smirked.

Now she was the one wrapped around the tree. She was shocked to find herself that way.

"Genjustu of that level doesn't work on me," I stated simply.

I pulled out a kunai, and charged at her. I went slow, hoping she would escape before I got to her. I couldn't do anything but kill her if I reached her.

She did escape, and I sighed inwardly in relief. I kicked her into the nearby pond, shutting out my emotions as she screamed in pain.

"You live up to your reputation," I said when I teleported behind her.

"However, this is the end of the line. For you anyway!" I heard Kakashi say behind me.

_How did I not notice him before?! _

Meanwhile, Kisame and Asuma still fought. Kisame used a water shark bomb, but Kakashi stopped it with one of his own. That made me realize his Sharingan was activated.

"What are you doing here?" Kurenai asked.

"Well, I told you two to take care of these guys earlier, but I got worried," Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi," I attempted to say in disgust, but it ended coming out emotionless.

"OK, talk. What's a rouge ninja like you doing here in this village?" Kakashi asked in disgust.

I glared at him. "We're looking for something and we know it's here."

"And what would that be?"

I didn't say anything a pulled out some shuriken. Kakashi was about to jump back, but stopped. I knew then that his sharingan saw what I was planning on doing.

"You're good," I said, "you almost anticipated my move." I stood behind him. The one in front was just a shadow clone. I jabbed a kunai in his back. "Almost."

"A shadow clone?!" Kurenai gasped.

Just then, Kakashi turned into water. It was just a water clone. Kurenai pulled out a kunai, but Kakashi jumped out of the water and grabbed her.

"_That one _is the shadow clone!" He yelled.

Asuma jumped down as water fell from the sky from my clone exploding. Kakashi was pretty scuffed up, but determined.

"For someone who is not an Uchiha you have mastered the sharingan well," I complimented Kakashi. "However, not being an Uchiha you lack the same physical strength as us." I closed my eyes. "I'll show you what a true heir of the sharingan can do." 

"Close your eyes! Don't look at his eyes!" Kakashi yelled.

Asuma and Kurenai quickly closed their eyes, but Kakashi kept his sharingan open.

"Listen both of you," Kakashi said, "if you meet his gaze, you're finished. I'm gonna have to do this alone. My sharingan against his."

"Your eye may be able to go against my mangekyo sharingan. However, they can't go against this special sharingan justu called Tsukiyomi..." With that, I put him in the Tsukiyomi.

**LINEBREAK**

After putting Kakashi in the Tsukuyomi, I was worn out. It ate away alot of my chakra. Not to mention that straining disease that I have that makes it even harder to use it. I stood there, catching my breath quietly. I also saw my already weakening vision blur more.

"Hmm, after all that the fool's spirit is still intact," I heard Kisame say. "Meanwhile, you risked over using those eyes of yours..."

_Why the hell are you going to just say my weakness like that?! _I thought.

"This... Thing you've come for," Kakashi panted, "is it Sasuke?"

"No. The legacy of the Fourth Hokage."

"The nine-tailed spirit inside Naruto. That's what you're after?"

"Kisame. We'll take Kakashi with us, but we don't need the others. Get rid of them." 

Kisame ran towards them, but was knocked back by Guy's Lead Hurricane.

_What is he doing here?  
_

"Well who do we have here?" Kisame asked.

"I'm Might Guy!" Guy said enthusiastically.

"More like mighty stupid looking guy," Kisame joked.

"Don't underestimate him," I said. Alot of people underestimated Guy just because he could only use taijutsu, but I learned better.

Suddenly, Kakashi collapsed. Guy picked him up.

"You guys can open your eyes now. Just look at his feet." Guy said. "Kurenai take Kakashi to the medical ward. Asuma, you'll be my backup. I sent word to ANBU Black Ops about these two."

_Great. Just what we need. More Leaf shinobi. _Really, what happened to this being a quiet mission? We were just supposed to get the kid and go. Well, in my case, _pretend to attempt _to get the kid and go.

"Kisame, we're heading out. We're not here to fight a full scale fight." _(and hurt more people I care about) _"It's not the way to do this."

With that, we left.

_**A/N: Um yeah. I'm not good at writing battle scenes... So, no flames?**_


	21. Back to the Leaf Part 2

_**A/N: Again, sorry for late update. I update faster than most writers, right?**_

Kisame and I sat on a rock. I had to rest after using my Mangekyo. Kisame thought I didn't need to use it on them, but he didn't know the real reasons I had to use it.

I had to make them go away _somehow_. They would obviously leave to take him to the hospital.

I had to make them think I truly was evil.

I thought it would create an excuse for us to leave if I used it because I would be exhausted.

Number three didn't work out as planned.

After about a half an hour we went to go find Naruto. The plan was for me to put a genjutsu on a woman and use her to distract Jiraiya so him and Naruto would be separated. I hated having to use an innocent woman for that, but I knew Jiraiya wouldn't be fooled anyway.

I hoped.

**LINEBREAK**

"How about her?" Kisame asked. We were deciding which woman to put into my genjutsu. Kisame kept choosing ugly ones, so I thought this would be a no too, but it seems he finally chose a pretty one.

She had long black hair and pretty black eyes. But what I knew would get Jiraiya the most was her curvy figure and big bust. I nodded, and put her in the genjustu.

I saw Jiraiya enter a hotel lobby, so I made her go over there. I saw Jiraiya smile, and walk over to her.

_Dammit you big pervert. You had to fall for it? _I thought irritably.

"Let's go," Kisame said.

I followed him to the hotel Naruto was staying at. I walked slowly on purpose, hoping Jiraiya would realize it was me and turn around. He didn't, though.

We entered the hotel and walked towards the room I sensed Naruto's chakra coming from. It wasn't hard to tell which room because he was training in there.

_Be the wrong room, be the wrong room. _I thought as Kisame reached his hand out to knock on the door.

Much to my displeasure it _was _Naruto who opened the door. He looked up with wide eyes and us. I loomed over him trying to calm my fretting nerves. I told Jiraiya the right date right? Why isn't he here!

"Let's take a little walk," I told Naruto calmly.

Naruto hesitantly stepped out of the hotel room, all the while keeping eye contact with me. I knew he didn't trust us, and I was happy about that. Any good shinobi should be nervous about following strangers.

"Hey, Itachi? Maybe I should cut a leg or two off. You know, for good measure?" Kisame asked.

"Right," I said.

Just then, Jiraiya pooped up in a cloud of smoke.

_I knew he wasn't _that _stupid. _I thought.

He looked irritated, but not surprised. He set the girl we put in a genjustu against the wall, then stood up.

"Why would you put an innocent girl in a genjustu just to get to me?" He said in a disappointed voice.

"You must be the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya," Kisame said.

I heard footsteps running down the hall. I tensed. Who could it be know? As the footsteps neared closer, I recognised the chakra.

Sasuke.

I subtly glanced at Jiraiya. He glanced at me with an apologetic look in his eyes. I knew he tried to separate them, but apparently didn't do a very good job.

"It's been a long time," I said as the footsteps stopped. As soon as he saw me his chakra got a dark aura to it.

"Itachi... You die here!" Sasuke said. It was full of hate, but there wasn't enough of it. I still heard a twinge of sadness in it.

"I thought you killed every Uchiha?" Kisame asked when he saw the Sharingan in Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto made a hand sign, and suddenly there was orange chakra surrounding him. Kisame took care of it though, as he swung his sword over it. I vaguely heard voices, but I was too deep in my thoughts on the fact that _Sasuke was here. _

I turned and looked at Sasuke. He got the chidori in his hand, and ran towards me, yelling in anger. He was to involved in trying to kill me to realize he was ruining the walls to the inn.

Right before he hit me, I grabbed his wrist. This shocked both Naruto and Sasuke. Did they really think this jutsu was unstoppable? They should know every jutsu has a weakness.

As Sauke looked at me, I realized what I had to do. His eyes had mostly hatred in them, but there was still a hint of reminiscence of our past in them. It hurt me to have to do it, but I broke his wrist.

My heart clenched as he screamed in pain. Kisame smirked, Jiraiya's eyes widened, and Naruto gasped.

"Sasuke!" He whisper yelled. "That's it!" He stepped forward.

Kisame swung his sword down, blocking Naruto's path.

"This is family business kid. You stay out of it." He said.

I let go of Sasuke's arm, and kicked him. As his back hit the wall, I shut out my emotions. I knew if I didn't, I would breakdown and tell him the truth.

As Sasuke sttod up, I teleported over to him. He glared at me, and tried to punch me. Before he could, I punched him. He coughed up blood and fell to the floor. I lifted him up so he was face-to-face with me, and put him against the wall.

He kept his eyes scrunched closed. I knew he was disappointed with himself by the pained expression on his face.

"You don't have enough hatred," I told him," and you know something? You never will." He slumped against my grip.

"Tsukuyomi..." I mumbled, and Sasuke's eyes shot open.

It was dark in my genjutsu. Every color was opposite than from real life. Sasuke's hair was white, while his skin was dark. We were back in our old home. My parents were kneeling on the ground, while I was standing over them.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked. His eyes widened at how light his voice was. He looked at his hands, and he gasped at the realization that he was eight again.

He looked up at me, and his eyes got even wider when he saw me with my sword in hand.

"Itachi... No,"

I smirked evilly, and brought my sword down, ending my parents life. Sasuke screamed as he re-lived his greatest nightmare again. Little did he know I was re-living mine, too.

I changed the scene to where we were standing in the middle of the clan compound. I was throwing kunai and shuriken at all the members. Sasuke looked around in horror.

His eyes filled with tears as I killed our aunt and uncle. "Auntie... Uncle," He sobbed.

He screamed again, but this time even louder. I couldn't take it anymore, and ended the genjutsu.

I looked at Sasuke through my blurry vision. He was shaking, but soon passed out. I knew he would be out for days. My heart clenched at the thought that he would hate me even more after this.

"I think this has gone on long enough," Jiraiya said. Suddenly, a thick wall of pink filled the room, pulling Sasuke away from me.

"What the?" Kisame said in a confused voice.

"It's a frog's stomach," Jiraiya explained proudly.

Kisame and I ran towards a wall, and I used my Amaterasu on it. My eye was throbbing, but I had no time to reast from using it as Jiraiya and Naruto were running towards us.

We only got about a mile from the Leaf before I passed out from chakra exhaustion.


	22. Do You Think I Wanted To?

_**A/N: I'm gonna follow up on the last chapter about Itachi passing out, but also put another part into this chapter, too. Sorry if it gets confusing. **_

**FOLLOW UP:**

I woke up in my bed at the main Akatsuki hideout. I sat up abruptly, and saw a wet rag fall off my head.

I was about to freak out, but then remembered what happened. Fighting the Leaf shinobi, Sasuke, and then passing out. I must have over-used my Mangekyo. Did Kisame carry me all the way here?

There was a knock on the door, and then it opened. It was Madara. I got a bad feeling in the bottom of my stomach. I knew he must not have been pleased about all this.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked. I nodded.

"You not only over-used your Mangekyo, but your disease hit you at full force. You had a fever," He explained.

I said nothing, waiting for him to do something to me out of anger. Surprisingly, nothing happened.

"You better go tell Kisame that you're alright. He's pretty worried. You're the only Akatsuki member he actually sort of respects," Madara said amusedly.

I just nodded, still shocked from all that happened.

**TIME SKIP: A FEW WEEKS**

I walked into the Akatsuki meeting calmly. I wasn't expecting anything big. Probably just Kakuzu complaining again about how much money we are spending again.

I was wrong.

Pain walked in and sat down. He looked generally pissed, which isn't a good sign. Did somebody discover where our hideout was again? Did Deidara blow something up again?

"Alright, everyone," He said, getting everyone's attention. "I have some news that may not seem important to _most _of you," He said glancing at me, "but I would still like to tell you all."

The way he looked at me unnerved me. I had a bad feeling.

"Sasuke Uchiha has joined forces with Orochimaru," Pain announced.

Everything started spinning. I almost barfed at what I heard. I noticed the curse mark the last time I saw him, but _this?! WHY?! _

_Calm yourself, Itachi. _I thought to myself. _Don't blow your cover, now. _

I took a deep, silent breath and calmed myself a bit. Hopefully Pain had an explanation.

"Word has it that the Nine-tails jinchuriki will be out looking for him after his three year training with Jiraiya. This means that he will be outside the village more, making him easier to get," Pain said. "That is all."

We all filed out the room. I rushed to my room so I could get a hold of Jiraiya. He seems to be mad at me about what happened at the Leaf because he hasn't tried to get a hold of me. Usually he's always asking for new information.

I summoned a crown and wrote:

_I need to talk to you, ASAP. It has something to do with Naruto and Sasuke._

After I sent it out I took a deep breath. That didn't do any good because a starting coughing madly. All this information was stressing me out.

I decided to take a nap to calm my nerves.

**LINEBREAK**

I woke up to the sound of tapping on my window. I sat up, ready to attack. I relaxed when I saw that it was just Jiraiya's toad. I walked to the window and opened it.

I opened the scroll. It read:

_OK. Same place. Tomorrow. Noon._

My thought kept me up for the rest of the night.

**LINEBREAK**

I arrived at in the village I was supposed to meet Jiraiya at about an hour before noon. I was so anxious that I left way too early. I decided to have a cup of tea and relax.

The hour passed by quickly because I was thinking so much. Jiraiya walked up to me and punched me in my face.

It really didn't hurt me as much as shocked me. I blinked and looked up at him in confusion. He glared at me with clenched teeth.

"You _had _to break the kid's arm?! You _had _to traumatize him again?! Really?!" He yelled at me.

I knew he was talking about Sasuke. I thought he would be more angry about Naruto.

"I-" I started to say, but he interrupted me.

"It's because of YOU he left! It's because of YOU Naruto is trying to chase after him! You ruined _both _of there lives, you clan murderer!"

I stood up angrily at this. I activated my sharingan and grabbed him by the collar. He stood his ground,though, and just kept glaring at me.

"You think I _wanted _to hear his pained cry as I broke his arm? You think I _wanted _to make him re-live his worst nightmare _and _re-live mine? You think I _wanted _to make him go to that damned Snake and leave him again?! YOU THINK I WANTED THAT?!" I was screaming at him by the end.

I realized that I was showing him my long shoved down emotions, and let go of his collar. By now he was looking at me with pity in his eyes. I sat down on the bench, and looked away.

"I didn't..." I whispered.

"I... Didn't realize-" he started, but I put my hand up and stopped him.

"Of course you didn't... Nobody does..." I said.

It stayed silent for a minute before he asked,"What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

I shook my head. "You already answered it."

He frowned. "Look, kid," I glared at him when he called me that, "I know you're upset about Sasuke, but you can't control everything he does."

I sighed. "I know, but that doesn't mean I can't be upset about it." I knew I sounded childish, but I was too upset to care right now.

"We have bigger fish to fry right now," Jiraiya said. "Where are we going to meet while I'm training Naruto for three years?"

"You can't meet here?"

"I can try. I don't want to leave Naruto alone, though."

I nodded and thought about it for a minute. "I honestly don't think that the Akatsuki are going to go after the jinchuriki for a while. I think that Pain realizes that he sent us out to hastily. That's what he thinks the reason is for us not getting Naruto."

"Alright," Jiraiya said. "You know how to get a hold of me if you get any new information. I gotta go."

With that he went off.

As soon as I couldn't see his back anymore, I let out a few tears. I felt pathetic doing it, but I couldn't hold it back. I felt angry, stressed, and upset. It was one of those moments where I felt like being selfish.

Why me? Why did _I _have to kill the clan? Why did _I _have to live like a criminal? Why did _I _have to leave everything I loved and cared about? Sometimes I wished Sasuke's and I's roles could be switched. Sasuke felt like his life sucked? I would like to see him _try _to live my life?

I felt regret when I thought that. That was mean. I wouldn't want Sasuke to live my life. He didn't deserve to. Then again, did I? I must deserve to.

As I walked off, I wondered if Sasuke would be OK. I sure hope so.

_**A/N: Ugh, TERRIBLE ending point! My bad. :(**_


	23. 3 Years

**3 YEAR TIME SKIP**

Kisame and I were walking to the Akatsuki meeting. We haven't had one in a while. I was enjoying the peace.

"Come on, Itachi. I swear you get slower everyday," Kisame complained.

In the last three years, my illness has progressed. The only reason I'm still alive is because of those stupid pills I have to choke down every morning.

I've also been training alot more with Madara. Mostly with the Mangekyo. I've learned two new justus I can do besides the Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu and Susano'o. I've also learned how much they mess up my vision.

Kisame and I walked into the meeting and took our seats. I guess we were late because Pain glared at us before starting.

"We are going to start collecting the tailed beasts again," Pain said. I tensed.

"Fuck, it's been long enough..." Hidan sighed.

"I have just gotten news that the nine-tails is done with his three year training."

"Why are we going to start with him again?" Kakauzu asked.

"We aren't," Pain said. "Now stop interrupting me!" Everyone tensed and shut up. "Good..."

We are going to collect the tailed beasts in order. We are going to collect the one-tail first and the nine-tails last. That is unless Naruto interferes with us."

Sasori and Deidara, I'm assigning you to the one-tail. Kisame and Itachi, you two will be back up. The Leaf and the Sand have a strong alliance, and I don't want them interfering with us... You guys will leave tomorrow." With that Pain stood up and left.

**LINEBREAK**

As soon as I walked into my room, I summoned a crow.

_Can you meet me in that village tonight._

I sent the crow to Jiraiya and waited for a reply. While I was waiting, there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I called.

The door opened, and "Tobi" walked in. He closed the door behind him, and turned on his sharingan, indicating that he wasn't in his "Tobi" persona any more.

"How are your eyes?" Madara asked.

I sighed. "Not good enough for more training," I lied. In reality, they were fine, but I needed to talk to Jiraiya and I didn't want to be training when the crow got sent back.

"Alright, we'll do more training when you get back from your mission," he said and walked out.

Just when the door shut, my crow flew threw the window. I opened the scroll and read it:

_Yes._

I closed it, and headed off to the village.

**LINEBREAK**

"What now?" Jiraiya asked when I got to the village.

"That's a nice way to greet somebody after three years," I teased with a smirk on my face.

"You're just my information source. Quit acting like we have a bond or something," he said seriously.

My smirk fell. "I know," I said emotionlessly. _Of course... _I thought, _I'm just a tool. That's all I've ever been anyways. I'm used to it, why did it hurt when he said that?_

"Well? I don't got all day," Jiraiya said impatiently.

"The Akatsuki is going after the tailed beasts again. This time they're going in order, so Naruto will be last. If Naruto interferes, though, there's nothing I can do to help him."

Jiraiya clenched his teeth. "You-"

"My partner and I were assigned to Naruto. I'll try to protect him as much as I can. Again, if he interferes with any other Akatsuki there's nothing I can do."

He relaxed a little at that. "Alright. I'll warn the Hokage."

There was silence after that.

"Well?" Jiraiya broke the silence. "What is it?"

I tensed. There was something I was debating to tell him, and I guess he sensed it.

"Sasuke's been training with Orochimaru for three years. I think he'll be ready to...kill me... Soon."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm going to let him kill me," Jiraiya's eyes widened, "I cannot protect Naruto after that."

Jiraiya just nodded. I started to walk away, but Jiraiya stopped me.

"Itachi." I turned to look at him. "Thank you."

I froze. "For what?"

"Helping me protect the village. You're a good man."

I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded.


	24. Matured

_**A/N: I totally forget how Team 7 and Itachi met up when Deidara and Sasori were getting Gaara :(. I'm just gonna guess? This is your warning ahead of time. NO FLAMES!**_

"Ready?" Kisame asked. I nodded.

We were sitting on a rock, getting ready to do our jutsu. We killed two shinobi, and were going to make them look like us. We were doing this so we were within hearing distance of Deidara and Sasori in case they needed help, but were also distracting Naruto and his team at the same time.

My look alike came alive, and I made him run where I could see Team 7's chakra.

**LINEBREAK**

I saw Sasuke's old teammates coming from the tree I was hiding behind. Not only was it Team 7, but there was an old lady with them, too. I couldn't recognise her.

As soon as they got close, I jumped out from behind the tree I was behind. They stopped dead in their tracks, and cringed at me.

"So, that's the one..." The old lady said. "The child who wiped out his entire clan..." My heart doesn't hurt anymore when people bring it up. I've gotten used to it.

"Kakashi, Naruto," I greeted, "it's been a while."

"It wasn't enough for you. Huh?! You had to go after Gaara as well!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'll destroy every last one of you!"

_Please do so..._

I started to lift up my hand and Kakashi yelped. "Everyone! Whatever you do, don't look him in the eyes!" He commanded. "Itachi's jutsu is a visual jutsu. Which means that if you avoid eye contact with him, you won't be caught in his genjutsu."

"Yeah, that I know," Naurto said.

"OK," The girl (Sakura?) said, "but then how are we supposed to fight him?"

"That's the tricky part. You have to anticipate his moves by watching his feet."

"It's been a long time time since I've been up against an Uchiha," the old lady said, "I know how to fight him. If one against one abandon the field, if two against one take the rear he'll yield." 

_Wow, lady. Tell me your plan that's smart._

"What's that mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well the first one is pretty self-explanatory isn't it? The Sharingan can never be beaten in one-on-one contact. But if you out number him, even if one gets caught in his genjutsu, the other can get him from the rear."

"That won't work." Kakashi said. "He doesn't have the ordinary sharingan. He has the Mangekyo. But there's a price to pay for using that sharingan," he said this a little louder and looked at me. "In addition to using that eye you risk permanent damage done to your eyes, don't you Itachi?"

_Has he found me out?  
_

"I wonder..." he lifted his headband, "just how much damage has been done to your eyesight."

I gasped. _Kakashi... Could it be that you,too, have decreasing vision due to your Mangekyo? _I had to admit that I was a little nervous now that everyone knew I was going blind. No time to dwell on it now, I have to battle them.

"It's time you came with me, Naruto," I said and pointed towards him.

"Me first!" Kakashi called and charged towards me.

He threw a punch, but I blocked it easily. I created a shadow clone and had him head towards the others. Naruto thought I was the shadow clone, so he did rasengan on the real shadow clone.

I took this opportunity and put Naruto in my genjutsu.

**LINEBREAK**

In my genjutsu, all Naruto's comrades were lying on the ground. He looked around in shock.

"What the? Sakura! Granny!" He said as they struggled to get up.

As Sakura got up she turned into me. Naruto grit his teeth. I made the same thing happen to the other two, which made him more angry.

"What's going on here?! What is this?!" Naruto asked angrily.

Naruto looked at all three of my shadow clones, then threw kunai at them. He was surprised when all three turned into crows. Now did he realize he was in a genjutsu? To be sure, I made the crows come together and form me.

"But I never looked him in the eye!" Naruto said, frustrated and confused. "How did I get drawn in?"

"These eyes aren't the only way I can wield genjutsu . All I need is a single finger," I explained.

He gasped when he realized that I did it when I pointed at him. He grit his teeth and scowled at me.

"Don't worry, I won't use the Mangekyo sharingan on you," I paused. "Or should I say, I _can't _use the Mangekyo on you right now..." 

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?!"

_It means I'm almost out of chakra, dumb ass. Not to mention I'm almost blind. _Instead of saying that, I simply said, "that's none of your concern."

"Tch."

"More importantly, I's time I put you to sleep." My crows started flying towards him.

All the sudden, Naruto clasped his hands together and started yelling. I felt a burst of chakra. My crows went away, and the dirt started swirling around.

_He's matured..._

_**A/N: Remember when I updated this frequently? Yeah, I'm kinda loosing motivation to update this story. Especially when I have to re-watch episodes to get the info accurate. **_

_**I can't say when I'll update this next. I don't have very many followers, which contributes to the lack of motivation...**_


End file.
